Partners in Crime, English version
by Beuah
Summary: Just before the arrival of the Bronze Saints in the Eightieth Temple, Milo is preparing himself. He also thinks about his friendship with Camus. OS, songfic, Milo's POV, rating K plus. Translation of a French fanfic - sorry for my bad English !


**Hello there ~**

**Here is the translation of my French fanfiction about Milo and Camus, called ****_Partners In Crime_**** like the song of the band Scorpions – so yes it's a songfic.  
I'm not sure if my English skills are good enough to make you understand what I write, but anyway let's try and sorry for my bad English ! xD  
Hope you'll enjoy, good reading ! **

* * *

**_About this story:_**  
**French title:** _Partners In Crime_  
**English title:** _Partners In Crime, English version__  
_**Rating: K+**  
**Pairing:** A very soft Milo/Camus  
**Summary:** Just before the arrival of the Bronze Saints in the Eightieth Temple, Milo is preparing himself. He also thinks about his friendship with Camus.

**Disclaimer:** Both Saint Seiya universe and characters belong to Mr Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Under a sky as reddening as a dying man stained by my vice, I'm climbing up the stairs of my temple with pride. Night is coming and the renegade knights are about to come, ready to write a new chapter in the story of the Sanctuary. A fratricidal is now occurring between the Doric columns, which are slowly tainted by the red of hope. In front of the Goddess Athena, in who we all trust, some warriors with an unwavering bravery are fighting for the legitimacy of their loyalty, like gladiators proving their courage to the August Emperor, but above all as saviors of humanity sacrificing themselves one by one for the world's salvation.

I can see your temple when I raise my head in direction of Athena's altar. The temple in which you are set again. You, my friend since forever, more bound to me than two bricks in a building. Our friendship is stronger than the love two brothers can live. I sit in the stairs of the Eightieth Temple and I lay my eyes on our common past.

We have both tried to find Athena's light into the darkness surrounding us. We have both sworn fidelity to the Great Pope, and even though we have committed crimes, we have done it for peace on Earth, in order to allow a better tomorrow to our beloved humanity. What differentiates us from other Gold Saints is certainly the fact that no matter what we do, we do it hand in hand, as an indivisible tandem.

We have searched for the light of hope, holding to one another, not to let us be drowned in blood and madness. The cold emanating from your cosmo and the warmth emanating from mine have met to be gathered and make us stronger. And, even when we were separated by the vagaries of a knight's life, we have managed to overcome this storm and find again the starry sky we admired together when we were children.

Some people say that our tempers are incompatible and that we can only be good friends. The ones who say that just don't understand us. No. They don't get the fact that our friendship can't be found in the banalities shared between the humans. Our friendship is deeper. Our friendship kindles our senses, sublimates our cosmo, is reflected in our looks, in our silences, in all that we let unspoken. Even though you look frigid and scornful, your heart has always called me, and, as far as I can remember, you have always opened your mind to me and I have always opened my mind to you. We know each other by heart. The problems of your apprentices, my tough times, your favorite books, what I like to hum when I am in a very good mood… However, even if we know so much things about each other, we are not bored, we are not predictable – here is the art of being Athena's knights.

Today, I have a bad feeling. The kind of sensation you have when you know the end is near. Anyway, why should this bother me ? As I know this end cannot be the end of our friendship, then everything is alright ! I'm sure that even after death, we'll be still walking hand in hand. We are partners. Partners in joy, in tears, in crimes, in missions and in Underworld. And I don't have to climb a hill or to be oracle to know our destiny is here, written in the stars which are appearing in the sky and which make me remember of our nocturnal getaways around Athens. The stars say that our hearts will be united forever.

I hope you'll come to see me before your student and his friends, though. I'd like to show you one last time the beauty of the firmament - beauty similar to your delicate features. I would also be able to sing again the song of my heart swelled with joy. Our song, which, I hope, will be resounding in our souls for eternity.

I didn't need to express this wish louder : you are already here, adorned with your sumptuous Aquarius Gold Cloth, the gaze veiled by torment and fear but a thin smile on your face.

_- They just passed Libra Temple._

_- Good for them._

_- If you think they're worth it, send them to me. I have a score to settle with one of them._

_- I know, Camus, I know._

_- You seem to be very carefree, Milo…_

_ - It's because I know this story will have an happy ending._

I give a peaceful and shining smile to my brother in arms. After an awkward silence, Camus heaves a sigh and sits beside me.

_- Your stupidity will never cease to amaze me ..._

His deep voice vanishes in the air, and, while we are both staring at the horizon, the melody of my heart escapes from my lips and goes dancing with the Greek _meltemi._

- _Out in a world of confusion  
Searching for light in the dark  
We turn the wheel of illusion  
'Cause we are partners in crime, any time  
Partners in crime under crimson sky…_

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you liked this short one-shot - if you have managed to understand it (shame on me, I suck in English xD) ! Feel free to leave a review and give your opinion and/or advices ! **

**See you next time - maybe for a new translation ! ~**


End file.
